020314doirnate
02:19 GA: hi nate 02:19 AC: what's up, dude? 02:19 GA: tlaloc just pale proposed to me 02:20 GA: im so weirded out its like at least at level 200 weird 02:20 AC: pfft, you should humor, him 02:20 AC: he's gonna, be dead soon 02:20 GA: no, that would be mean! 02:21 GA: anyway i think he has both selves still 02:21 GA: so he wont be perma-dead 02:21 AC: dibs on, not kissing, him 02:21 GA: yeah um i think jack will kiss him 02:22 AC: a fate, worse than, double death 02:22 GA: yeah 02:22 GA: i think he wears a wig too, heheheh 02:22 GA: i dont see what null sees in him 02:23 AC: nothing, currently 02:23 AC: since she's, blind 02:23 GA: all i really saw was extreme terror and breaking of justiceness 02:24 AC: he's one, scary, hombre 02:24 GA: yeah and he's got some sick moves too 02:25 GA: haha, but now, i can have some of his sick moves, with my awesome hack i got at christmas 02:25 AC: what's it do? 02:25 GA: i dont know 02:25 GA: and libby didnt know either 02:25 GA: ill figure it out 02:26 AC: the former, unsurprising, the latter, is a bit, of a shock 02:26 GA: rude 02:26 AC: come on, you're not the, team's landing pad 02:27 GA: hehehe 02:27 GA: but im also not the teams resident dem- uh, no, shes not a demonchild maybe 02:27 AC: what did, you do, this time? 02:28 GA: well i thought maybe she was possessed so i threw some questionably holy water and questionably salt... uh, salt, and then i was kinda rude 02:28 GA: and i was trying to help but i think i really hurt her feelings 02:29 AC: uggh, what are, we going, to do with you? 02:30 GA: ... 02:30 GA: become a magical girl team with me? :D 02:30 AC: what? why? 02:31 GA: because we could pose as a team and fight injustice together 02:31 GA: and then by the end of each episode wed have given everyone a moral lesson 02:31 AC: episode? what the fuck, do you think, this is? 02:32 AC: this isn't, a game 02:32 GA: no it quite literally is 02:32 GA: like, hacking? the universe is literally a computer or something 02:32 AC: you know, what I mean 02:32 AC: this is, serious 02:32 GA: i know 02:32 GA: i just choose to forget 02:33 AC: some of, us can't afford, to forget 02:33 AC: not with, what is at, stake 02:33 GA: yeah well i can be serious when things are serious 02:33 GA: like rn im mostly being serious 02:34 GA: okay maybe one or two of the sentences were serious 02:34 AC: seriously, I doubt I can, deal with, anymore dead friends 02:35 GA: its okay ill defeat jack with righteous fury and well all finish the game alive and happy and itll be great 02:35 AC: like hell, you are 02:35 AC: you're on, your last, life 02:36 GA: i have more to lose, and thus more to gain 02:37 AC: and if, you lose? 02:37 GA: ... 02:37 GA: w-well 02:37 GA: 02:37 GA: i wont! 02:38 AC: please, for once 02:38 AC: think with, your head 02:39 AC: let me, do the, dumb shit, I can handle, the consequnces 02:39 GA: fine 02:39 GA: i wont fight jack :( 02:39 AC: you can, fight him 02:40 AC: just wait, until, we can all, back you up 02:40 GA: okay 02:40 GA: i was gonna wait for that anyway though 02:40 GA: or at least wait until i was god tier and a high level and stuff 02:41 AC: when we're ready, we'll kick, his ass 02:41 GA: yeah! 02:42 AC: I'm determined, to make sure, he pays, for all the shit, he's caused 02:42 GA: me too! we wont even give that cuntpineapple criminal mastermind a trial! 02:42 GA: well just kick his ass! 02:44 AC: yeah, I'm not, even afraid of him, anymore 02:44 GA: no thats really dumb 02:44 GA: if you wont admit youre afraid that just means youre even more afraid 02:45 AC: no, I learned, what true fear, is 02:45 GA: when 02:45 GA: bc i have a wound on a corpse in nulls inventory which would say i have too 02:46 AC: when, Aura died 02:46 AC: compared to, that fear, nothing can phase me, anymore 02:46 GA: hahahahah i knew it all along 02:47 AC: knew what? 02:47 GA: that you loved aura, duh 02:47 AC: of course I do, you dolt 02:48 AC: thanks, by the way 02:48 GA: for what 02:49 AC: you're the one, who figured it out 02:49 AC: without your help, I'd still be, confused 02:49 GA: well of course, i am great at figuring things out 02:49 GA: im a detective 02:50 AC: right 02:50 AC: and I, have 500 pounds, of explosives, in my sylladex 02:50 GA: omg really 02:50 GA: i have my severed head and my brain 02:50 AC: no, that was, sarcasm 02:51 AC: and why? 02:51 GA: and i think i can get my other organs from null 02:51 GA: um 02:51 GA: ... 02:51 GA: thats a good question 02:52 GA: i got my head from christmas and my brain from null but im not really sure why 02:52 AC: you know, what you, should use it for? 02:52 GA: to make brain hats! 02:53 AC: or, you know, sprite 02:53 GA: no way that sounds horrible id be part alien 02:53 GA: or half alien 02:53 GA: or the alien would have my brain 02:53 GA: i wouldnt like being an alien 02:54 AC: why not? 02:54 GA: they have weird heads and probably dont even have vocal cords which can produce humannoise 02:54 GA: and no hair 02:54 GA: though maybe taking in my brain would make it part doir intead of just the brain 02:55 GA: so id be an alien with a weird shaped head and mouth with hair maybe 02:55 GA: and thatd be even weirder 02:56 AC: it'd be good, for a laugh, though 02:56 GA: thatd be inhumane i think! 02:57 AC: and your, point is? 02:57 GA: that it would be morally wrong and youd have to ask me first so it would be just 02:57 GA: and i say no 02:58 AC: ok, you have, any better ideas, then? 02:58 GA: yes 02:58 GA: not doing that 02:58 GA: what would that even accomplish 02:58 AC: it accomplishes, that you can, actually think 02:59 GA: but i can already think 02:59 AC: then, do it, more often 03:00 GA: um, see line 27 03:01 GA: as in: rude 03:02 AC: jeez, what crawled, up your ass, and died? 03:03 GA: nothing yet wonk wonk 03:03 GA: ... 03:03 GA: pretend i didnt say that 03:03 AC: nope 03:03 AC: I'm remembering, that 03:03 GA: heheheh your loss 03:03 GA: did you know that trolls are hemaphroditic 03:03 GA: and they have TENTACLE DICKS? 03:04 GA: ALL OF THEM 03:04 AC: man, now I'm curious 03:05 AC: how do, you know this? 03:05 GA: me too but 'hey can i see pictures of your weird alien tentaclevagindong' would be weird 03:05 GA: i talked a lot about trolls and their biology with ryspor 03:05 GA: and their weird culture that is very similar to ours 03:05 GA: but also very different? 03:07 AC: strange 03:07 GA: ikr 03:07 AC: also, aren't you, like dating him, or something? 03:08 GA: no, and not the love kind of dating, and anyway we broke up 03:08 AC: sucks 03:09 GA: yeah but it was kinda my fault 03:09 GA: and were still good friends 03:09 AC: I never assumed, it wasn't your fault 03:10 GA: ahem 03:10 GA: rude 03:10 AC: hey man, I got, kicked in the nads 03:11 AC: I need to, give someone, else some shit 03:11 GA: and then you showed almost everyone left alive your dong 03:12 AC: hey man, free balling is, pretty awesome 03:12 GA: omfg 03:12 GA: the human race is so fucked if were the only two men left 03:12 AC: you just, realized this? 03:13 GA: no i realized it a while ago but i just realized it was worse than i had thought 03:13 AC: how so? 03:13 GA: because youre not even ashamed of showing everyone your nads 03:14 GA: a buncha trolls were probably freaked out like 'wtf is on that human' 03:15 AC: from, what I heard, those trolls, had to preform a birth, some dong, isn't going to kill them 03:15 GA: hahahahah wait what 03:15 GA: who was born 03:15 AC: the denizen, of the planet, they were on 03:16 GA: a denizen? but those guys are huuge ri- oh god 03:16 GA: that mustve been a traumatic experience for everyone involved 03:16 AC: no doubt 03:18 GA: hahahah can you imagine freakin balish, a blind null, that dopey fish girl, friggin vejant, and whoever else helping give birth 03:18 GA: that mustve been quite the sight to behold 03:18 AC: pfft, yeah 03:19 GA: crap i still have no idea how to say sorry to sami 03:19 GA: 'sorry that i thought you were possessed and threw holy pisswater on you and was super mean' 03:19 AC: that'll work, probably 03:19 AC: wait 03:19 AC: pisswater? 03:19 GA: no 03:20 GA: ... 03:20 AC: but you, just said 03:20 GA: no 03:20 AC: eugh, some of that, splashed on me 03:20 GA: sorry 03:21 GA: i didnt have enough water 03:21 GA: but hey theres a fountain over there you can clean up in 03:21 AC: ehh, the fountain, probably cleaned, it off 03:21 GA: oh, right, and yall fell in it too 03:21 AC: I'm not, exactly sure, how 03:21 GA: hehehe i should probably get a few buckets of that water for later 03:22 GA: aw man, null has that bucket we were fighting over still 03:22 GA: i cant believe she stole all of my stuff and still refuses to give it all back 03:22 AC: finders keepers, man 03:22 AC: it's like, law, or something 03:22 GA: b-but no! 03:22 GA: thats illegal! 03:23 AC: says who? 03:23 GA: i owned that stuff and she took it shes an antijustice turdmouth, i say that 03:23 AC: there, ain't no laws, here 03:23 GA: well there are but they are really shitty 03:24 GA: jacks evil dumb stupid laws which are unjust 03:24 AC: well, we've got, no choice, but to play by them 03:24 AC: at least, for now 03:25 GA: its super dumb 03:26 GA: i wonder if i could fight her for the stuff and send her to jail 03:26 AC: well, I'd like, to delay my death, or Aura's, for as long as I can 03:26 GA: though weirdo cannibal guy would get pissy 03:26 GA: yeah aura's down to one life too 03:27 AC: and I'm, going to, keep it, that way 03:27 GA: i cant believe shes not pressing charges against scarlet 03:27 GA: that was straight up murder 03:27 GA: probably a degree 03:27 AC: don't worry, I plan, on setting things, straight, with her, soon enough 03:27 GA: omfg no 03:28 GA: scarlet will kill you 03:28 AC: she tries, I smoke, her boy toy 03:28 GA: no that would get ya killed too 03:29 AC: meh 03:29 GA: i mean i dont think shes evil but shes definitely powerful and doing such stuff would get you killed 03:29 GA: see im thinking 03:30 AC: I have, two lives, still 03:30 AC: she does, anything, she makes, enemies, of all of us 03:30 GA: dont lose one for a dumb reason 03:31 GA: you could end up stuck on prospit with your queen 03:31 GA: who i heard is much better than the black queen but still 03:31 AC: oh god 03:31 AC: I almost want, to die, just to get, away from, there 03:32 AC: place is, a madhouse 03:32 GA: oh the queen makes some people marry each other how horrible 03:33 AC: yeah, and she saw, Aura and I, and is planning, a wedding 03:33 AC: she gets, pretty pissed, when things, don't go, according to, her plan 03:33 GA: the derse queen abused me, enslaved me into her servant business, and kicked me with spikeboots down stairs a lot 03:33 GA: and i did literally nothing 03:33 GA: you get a free wedding! 03:34 GA: and not like, doir literally nothing where literally nothing means i didnt do something stupid, i mean i walked in and she was like 'sit at my feet bitch im kissin nullar btw lol' 03:34 AC: jesus 03:35 GA: heheheh she had the shit kicked outta vejant by kate the other night 03:35 GA: that was fun 03:36 AC: oh wait, if you were on, Derse, you hear anything, about the invasion? 03:36 GA: yeah its happening like literally rn 03:37 AC: didn't sound, bad while, I was just there 03:37 AC: although, I was, kinda distracted 03:37 GA: yeah i assume the invasion force would take a little while to arrive 03:37 GA: considering, yknow, black empty void they gotta cross 03:38 GA: but yeah id get your dreamself outta there asap unless you wanna be drafted into war and die 03:39 AC: yeah, I don't really, want to be sticking, around much longer 03:39 GA: you should definitely make sure to not forget anyone there 03:39 AC: what do you,mean? 03:39 GA: and oh gosh someones gonna have to kiss tlaloc soon make sure beau doesnt have to 03:40 AC: I already, called dibs, on not 03:40 GA: who is on prospit still? 03:41 GA: aura, you, beau, tlaloc... maybe balish?... maenam? 03:41 AC: not Aura 03:41 GA: oh, right, sorry 03:41 AC: but otherwise, yes 03:42 AC: honestly, I think once, the fighting starts, I'm gonna ditch 03:43 GA: howre you gonna do that without magical justice wings to fly better 03:43 AC: fly away, from the fight, find a place to hide 03:43 GA: youre unsafe as long as youre on prospit at all 03:44 GA: and dont hide in any fizzy lookin tombs or youre dead 03:44 AC: ehh, what's the worst, that can happen? 03:45 GA: friend turned to pulp, umbrella sword shoved down your throat, yknow, the usual 03:46 AC: sounds like, I'm dead, either way 03:46 AC: can't say, I'll miss it 03:47 GA: fair enough 03:47 GA: so are you and aura gonna get married 03:48 GA: omg am i invited to the wedding 03:48 GA: can i be your best man 03:48 AC: jesus, we've only kissed like, twice 03:48 AC: slow your roll, bro 03:48 GA: but 03:48 GA: i gotta go fast 03:49 AC: then go, moderately less, quick 03:49 -- galactoidArrival GA pushes her hair back into sonic mode, and attempts to become sonic the hedgehog. -- 03:49 GA: i cant go less quick 03:49 GA: because 03:49 GA: i gotta go fast 03:49 -- galactoidArrival GA rolls around -- 03:50 AC: I will, kick you in, your balls, once you get, them back 03:50 GA: ow crap my wings 03:50 AC: bahahaha 03:50 AC: idiot 03:50 GA: rude 03:51 AC: I won't, deny it 03:52 GA: neither did i 03:53 GA: anyway, uh 03:53 GA: see ya later nate 03:53 AC: adios 03:53 -- galactoidArrival GA rolls away --